


I’ve had that dream a thousand times

by FreyaDuLac



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 14:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaDuLac/pseuds/FreyaDuLac
Summary: I had a dream that you were mineI’ve had that dream a thousand timesA thousand times, a thousand timesI’ve had that dream a thousand times- Hamilton Leithauser + Rostam - A 1000 Times





	I’ve had that dream a thousand times

He woke up quite late, as always, the sun had been on the sky for a while. It was wonderful summer day. Merlin knew that nobody wanted to wake him before he sleeps well, he worked hard by last few days. It was time of peace, but that didn't mean that there was nothing to do! He wore up his clothes, not forgeting about neckerchief to cover his scar from Nimueh's fire ball. He left his room, and came to the table, where his lovely wife put him some breakfast. She was the most wonderful woman He had ever seen his all life. He smiled and came close to her before.

\- Good Morning my love. - Melin said simply, and kissed gently his wife.

\- Mornin' I hope you slept well. - Freya answered, but she didn't get the answer, Merlin only kissed her again, as if this was his answer. He had never slept better. He sat in front of the table, and started eating.

\- Where is Myrddin? - he asked, and rised his brow

\- By the lake... probably He is trying cast some spells, you know  how much he is trying to impress you. - Freya replied, after she had drunk sip of her tea. Merlin only smiled. He knew that. His son always tried to be the best, better than his father even. It was impossible, but He was stuborn, like his father. Freya sat in front of him, on the another side of table, and looked at him with happiness and love. Merlin loved her look, he loved her. It was so perfect, he didn't belive that finally he get some peace.

\- I eat, and will go to him. Maybe I will try to teach him something new. - Merlin said and looked by window. He saw his boy, trying something. Merlin was not sure which spell he was trying to cast.

\- And after that, you are going to Camelot? - She asked, looking at him.

\- Yeah, You know... prat can't do anything without me. - Merlin said with smile.

\- I'm happy that you two still get along, after all of this. - She claim.

Melin nodded. They went trough hell. Morgana, Agravaine, Mordred... all of this. All this years of fighting. Now it was finally over. Time of Albion began. Golden Age of Kingdom of Once and Future King. Arthur knew about him, Merlin was court warlock. Old and New world was united, and everybody lives in happiness. There was few conflict there and there, but it was nothing.

\- You should come with me, Gwen told me last time that she misses you. - Merlin answered.

\- Not today, I must visit my... not completly ex druid camp, they wanted to apologise me. I will took Myrddin, don't worry. - Freya said. She knew why they banished her, she didn't have any regret about that, but they wanted to do it.

\- It is good, isn't it? - Merlin was unsure.

\- Yeah, I guess so. I miss them honestly. - Freya replied - If everything will go well, next time you are coming with me. - She added and smiled.

Meeting her camp, people who knew her since she was child. This is like meeting girlfriend's parents, but Merlin will not run away from that, he knew that already, he didn't have do ask about it. He gave up before he even started talking about it. He finished his breakfast, and kissed Freya in her forehead, and he left his home, and looked on the view on mountain. It was quite far, but was visible from here. Wild flowers was flourish, in the background the saw couple of cows... and his son, was sitting in front of the big, sapphire lake. Merlin came to him, and crouched next to his six years old boy.

\- What are you doing? - Merlin asked with little smile.

\- I'm trying to create light... but it is not working! - he shouted. Merlin smiled a bit, he looked at him and he saw himself, when he started to practise magic. Not everything worked, but he was trying as long as he finally cast it. But then, there was Arthur's life on the stake probably.

\- You must focus, breath slowly. - Merlin knew that his son was angry that his spell didn't work. Merlin put his hand on the his son barks, hepling him to calm his mind and soul. - Yeah... like this. Now. Feel magic around you and inside you. And when you feel this conection... say what you want.

His son was quiet for a while, he was trying to do everything what his father was saying. He wanted so badly made him proud.

 _- Leoht _ \- boy whispered, his eyes became amber and in his hand showed up a ball of light. 

\- You did it. - Merlin said with proud in his voice. It was not hard spell, but he was proud of his son. He is dealing better with spells than Merlin in his age, that was for sure. Merlin looked at Freya, who left the house, and was looking at him and Myrddin. Merlin took his son on his hands, he was trying to run away, he was to old to that! But Merlin didn't give him a chance. Freya laughed at that view. 

\- See you later, my love. - Freya said with smile.... 

....  


....

....

\- Merlin! MERLIN! Wake up, we must moving. - Arthur yelled at him. 

Merlin only murmured. They was on the mission, sleeping in the middle of the forest. There was no small cottage at the lake, no Freya and Myrddin, no family, no happy ending. He had that dream a thousand times, that Freya was alive, that she was his... but it was only a dream, sweet dream that can't be truth. He stood up, and helped to strike camp.

\- Merlin, mate, are you ok? - Gwaine asked, seeing that Merlin is paler than always.

\- Yeah... everything is fine. - he answered automaticaly.

No, there was nothing fine. But they can't know that. They will never find out, this is how things must be. There will be no happy ending for him, he was aware of that. No home by lake, no lovely wife and stuborn son. It was not for him.


End file.
